1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to nanoparticles. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to nanoparticles that may be used in battery electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As energy conservation and environmental consciousness considerations have become more prevalent within the context of the competitive global economies, so also has been the search for materials and processes that may assist in providing energy efficient products and environmentally conscious products.
One particular type of product that clearly plays a vital role in energy conservation and environmental consciousness is a battery, and in particular a rechargeable battery. Within the context of rechargeable batteries, lithium ion batteries are particularly prominent insofar as lithium ion batteries comprise a popular power source for mobile electronic devices. In addition, lithium ion batteries are also a common electrical power source for electric vehicles and hybrid-electric vehicles.
While lithium ion batteries, as well as other batteries, are thus clearly desirable within the context of energy conservation and environmental consciousness, lithium ion batteries are nonetheless not entirely without problems. In that regard, clearly desirable are continued improvements in lithium ion battery electrical performance properties.
Various materials and process aspects of energy and environmental related technologies are know in the energy and environmental related technology arts.
For example, Myeong at al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,224, teaches a method for preparing metal oxide nanoparticles that may be used in energy and environment related technologies. This particular method comprises an aqueous solution preparation method that uses supercritical or near supercritical conditions that decompose harmful byproducts when preparing the metal oxide nanoparticles.
In addition, Lou et al., in “Self Supported Formation of Needle-like Co3O4 Nanotubes and Their Application as Lithium-Ion Battery Electrodes,” Adv. Materials, 2008, 20, 258-62, teaches a solution oxidation method for effecting a topotactic transformation when forming a Co3O4 nanotube that may be used within a lithium ion battery electrode. The solution oxidation method uses air oxidation within an aqueous solution.
Desirable are additional methods and materials that may be used to provide improvements within energy and environmental related technologies, such as in particular providing lithium ion batteries with enhanced electrical performance properties.